From Beys to Hosts
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Uprooted from Metal City and from her boyfriend, Hope Song now has to adjust to the life of a school that forbids Beyblade within its walls! What will this passionate Leone Blader do about that? And what will she do when she feels one of the Hosts trying to snatch her heart away from the person she already gave it too? R
1. The New Blader!

**Song Of Hope: This is a new thing! I hope everybody likes it! R&R**

"And it's really happening?" A girl with brown hair was on the phone with someone while on a plane seat. She nodded.

"I wasn't told until my Dad rushed us out the door and into the car. It wasn't until after we were all the way through airport security that he told us that he had arranged to have a cargo plane take our stuff there. That explains why my stuff was slowly going missing. I though that Jamie was just hiding it and not telling me where it was. I should've figured it out when he told me that his stuff was slowly going missing too. I should've known that this wasn't a surprise vacation!" She was silently shedding several tears.

"And, there's no chance that you'll be able to come back?" She shook her head.

"No, no chance at all. At least, not until I'm 20. That's not for another 4 years."

"Where are you moving too?"

"Some place called Ouran. I'm going to a new school too, called Ouran Academy. It's apparently a really stuffy and preppy school." The person on the other end laughed.

"You, in a private school environment? That's something I'd like to see!" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's gonna be torture there. And I won't be able to see you."

"I don't even go to school. I dropped out a long time ago, remember?"

"True. I still wish you would be here too. I wish my dad had never become a business man!"

"Yeah, but that's why you came to Japan in the first place."

"But still, he didn't have to franchise the business and make us so rich that he thinks that he can do this! Madoka's dad's business is three times more popular than ours, but he doesn't move them!" Her tears were starting to be evident in her voice.

"Quit crying. Crying is weakness, weakness is exploitable, and exploitable-" She smiled and finished it with him.

"Is unacceptable. Don't worry. I won't let them see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes. And I won't show my weakness to anyone. And, my weakness isn't actually all that weak. Mess with my weakness, and he'll kick your ass into Russia." He laughed at that.

"No, probably all the way around the world and back to the starting point." She laughed too.

"Yeah, probably, but I bet that I could do better."

"No, you couldn't. Maybe almost as good, but not as good or better."

"I don't want our last conversation to be an argument."

"Hey, this isn't the end. I don't leave things hanging. And besides, we've only ever tied. I will beat you one day, and I will prove which lion is mightier!" She laughed.

"No, I'll win for sure the next time we battle!"

_"This is your pilot speaking. We need to take off, so please get in your seats and turn off any cellular devices."_ She sighed.

"Sorry. I have to go now. The plane's taking off, and I can't have my phone on during take off."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you-talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She closed her green colored phone, more tears falling down. "Why? Why me?"

**Days Later**

Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to force Haruhi into a new costume, this time, a kitty cat costume.

"Will you guys get away from me?! I'm not gonna wear it!"

"But Haruhi, you would look really cute!"

"And we don't expect any guests today!"

"So put it on!"

"NO!" Kyoya wrote something down in his book.

"Haruhi, maybe you should do something like return to being a girl. According to my calculations, it shows in here that if we opened up a Hostess Club, a Host Club, but for men with girls as the entertainers, then we could increase the Host Club's profits by a total of," he finished up writing down the calculations, "about 48.753%."

"About? That sounds pretty exact to me."

"I'm rounding it from a very large amount of decimal places."

"I'm not doing it! Do you realize how many perverts would be there?!" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere.

"NO WAY MY PRECIOUS GIRL IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE PERVERTED PEOPLE BE NEAR HER!" Mori whacked him on the back of the head.

"Mitsukuni is still taking his nap. You don't want to wake him up, do you?" Tamaki and the Twins cringed at the thought.

"No, no, no." They were whispering quietly. Suddenly, the door was thrown open very loudly by someone is a very baggy boy's uniform.

"I'm here to be entertained! If you guys don't deliver, you'll get a serious pounding!" Honey rose up from his little couch and he sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. The Twins and Tamaki looked over at the new arrival that has now possibly killed them.

"Why did you do that?! Now we'll all die!" The confused brown haired figure looked over to where the two speaking at the same time pointed.

"You're afraid of a little kid?" Honey looked at the new arrival (please leave his expression to your imagination).

"Did you wake me up from my nap?" They smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll sing you back to sleep, if you want." They cleared their throat, sat down on where Honey's head would've been had he still been asleep, then sang a beautiful sounding song.

"_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry, merry Queen of the Bush is she_

_Laugh Kookaburra, Laugh Kookaburra_

_Good your life must be."_

Honey sleepily rubber his eyes and fell onto the person's lap, asleep. They smiled and stroke his hair.

"Now that the death threats from a small child is gone, will you entertain me?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"And you must be the new student, Hope Pl-"

"Say my middle name, and I will wake him up again." Tamaki and the Twins looked terrified. They shook their heads and Kyoya.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" Kyoya sighed.

"Hope Song, or, as we say in Japan, Song Hope. You come from America, born in what is called the Mid West, grew up for the first ten years in a small, country side town, but when the economy went down the drain, your family moved out here to Japan, and lived with some relatives who moved to Japan themselves due to their corporate jobs, before becoming citizens and opening your own business, Hardware Central, first in Metal City. At first, it was a failing business, but, because of your position in the Blading world, martial arts, and wrestling world, it became that people wanted to buy from you, because of your high standing and great respect. Sadly, because your father would only let you compete with your school, and not farther, you didn't advance much farther in the Blading world, but advanced much farther in the martial arts world and in the wrestling world, only being defeated in martial arts by one person. Even after you had lost your popularity, Hardware Central flourished because of its great customer service and high quality products.

"You disappeared for one year, because of the death of your boyfriend, Kiyoyama Isi. After that, your friend, Amano Madoka, along with Hagane Ginga, and Tategami Kyoya, found you and found that you had joined a gang, the Energy Amazons, and had become the leader. After being defeated by Ginga, you returned to your home, and in school, you rose to the highest ranks on the school wide national competition scales, which is what gained your father's business so much popularity." She smiled down at Honey and gingerly moved so he wouldn't wake up, and then she stormed over to Kyoya and slapped him across the face.

"First of all, I don't even want to know where you got that information from, and secondly, that last half was were wrong! That's not the whole story of what happened, but your thick head wouldn't understand the truth of what happened! And who are you to throw around those names? If I ever hear you say the words Kyoya or Isi ever again, you will not live to see the light of day ever again!" He pushed his glasses up on his face.

"That would be a bit hard, seeing as to that's also my name. I'm Otori Kyoya. I would say nice to meet you, but you have slapped my face before I even got to introduce myself."

"Well, never say your name then! Now, I came here to be entertained." Hikaru and Kaoru had that look on their face.

"But-"

"We're closed."

"You're outta luck." She glared at them.

"Then get an open close sign! And why didn't you say that before?"

"You kept talking."

"You're a blabber mouth." Before they knew what was happening, they were on the ground, each with a black eye, Hikaru on his right eye, Kaoru on his left eye.

"What just-"

"Happened?" She smiled.

"Didn't you listen to that guy? The first part was right." Mori nodded.

"She was the national champion of martial arts for three years in a row, only being beaten by Mitsukuni." She nodded.

"And, might I add, the only reason he beat me was because I couldn't hit a kid. At the time, I didn't know he was actually older than me. I haven't seen the Mitsukuni guy in a while, but, I'm guessing because of how scared you were of him, that's him over there." She pointed behind her at Honey. "He looks a lot more childish than he already did the last time I saw him. Anyways, well, I'm not leaving until I get some entertainment of some sort." She sat down on one of the couches. "Apparently, that guy who I refuse to say the name of, thinks he knows me because he knows my records, but, just to let you know, half of my records aren't true, at least anything after Isi's death." Kyoya looked at his records.

"She's very stubborn. Honey-sempai can attest to this. She didn't give up in their fight until she actually ended up passing out, and Honey-sempai passed out a little bit after that. She gave him quite a run for his money, but in the end lost."

"I'll beat him one day. I always beat those who have beaten me."

"But not Hagane Ginga, and Kyo-"

"You say his name, and you'll regret it."

"You tied with him. So, there are two opponents, at the least, that you have never beat."

"I'll beat them one day, soon. You can count on that. Now, if you guys can entertain me somehow, I'll leave after that." She snapped her fingers, smiling. "I know! How about one of you guys battle me?" They all looked at each other, pretty confused, short of Kyoya.

"Battle?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"She means have a competition between two Beyblades, which is known as a Bey battle, or just a battle. Unfortunately, we are not allowed to have our Beys on us, and I know that I certainly don't Blade, but I cannot speak of the other members." Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads.

"Nope, never had the time."

"Mitsukuni and I never did either."

"My mother was afraid that I'd destroy something on accident." Hikaru and Kaoru had a far away look.

"We've always wanted to have our own Beys." Hope's eyes softened.

"You mean none of you have Beys?" They all shook their heads. Haruhi looked a bit confused.

"Why are you so concerned about that though?" Hope smiled.

"Well, I always hated Beyblade before, but then, when certain events happened, I came to love it, and now, I wouldn't give it up for anything. But, I have one question for you. Why are you dressed as a guy? Are you like me, and don't want guys staring?" She blushed.

"No, it's because I have to pay a debt, but I can't do that unless I pretend to be a guy."

"Ah, you mean you're not openly a girl?" She shook her head.

"No, but Tamaki keeps switching back and forth from wanting me to be a guy to not wanting me to be a guy." Hope laughed.

"You mean the blonde nutball not sleeping, right?" Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah, him."

"NUTBALL?!" He went into his emo corner. Hope faked pouted at him.

"What, did I make you sad?" He nodded. "Well, deal with it." He went even further into his emo corner. Kyoya sighed.

"If you make our King too depressed, then he won't be able to work when we do open in one hour, and he is our most popular host." She rolled her eyes.

"Like I care. I have better things to be doing if you guys aren't going to entertain me. If you don't know, I work in my dad's store here in Ouran. I wanted to do something fun before I went to work, but this is the worst place for entertainment I've ever been too. I'm leaving." She stood up and started walking away. "Later losers."

"LOSERS!" Now, Tamaki was stuck in his emo corner.

"Oh, and, what's your name, girl pretending to be a guy?"

"Oh, me? My name's Haruhi."

"Haruhi, I'd like to see you around sometime. You don't seem half bad, unlike these other guys. Stop by my dad's store here tomorrow, if you want." She walked out. Haruhi smiled.

"Maybe I will."

**Song Of Hope: I've been trying to figure out how to fit Beyblade and Ouran together ever since I watched the show. I'm not sure which Kyoya I like better, Otori or Tategami. And sorry if Hope is kind of a bitch, but hey, no Mary-Sues here.**


	2. The Types of Beys

**Song Of Hope: Dequincy, I would like to know if you like this story or not. Yes, I will update Ai Minasan, but I'm working on character development for Song Hope right now. Please, R&R about this story.**

Hope was dressed in a red apron with the words 'Watashi wa Songu Hopu desu' on it in Japanese. She had her cell open and was talking with someone.

"So, do you think you could have it done?"

"Easily, but, why do you want so many?"

"They're not for me. At my new school, Beyblade isn't allowed!"

"What?! That's terrible!" She nodded.

"Yeah, it is, but I've got a plan, so don't worry about it."

" Alright then. I just hope your plan works. If it doesn't, you could get in serious trouble, and, depending on the rules, you could get expelled!"

"Don't worry Madoka. You didn't even find me for a whole year. I'm good at being sneaky."

"You turned into a psycho with black and green hair and green eyes and started calling yourself Naga-sama! How on earth was I supposed to realize that was you?"

"Madoka, please, don't talk about Naga-sama. She's gone, and Ohī/Queen Senshi. I just want to put those two behind me."

"Sorry. But point is, that wasn't you."

"Madoka, I'm not the same person I was before. And I have some of _their_ traits. Stealth is one of them. But I really don't want to talk about that anymore. Anyways, I know I can do this. And besides, even if it fails, I'll just go to another school, where hopefully, they'll allow Beyblade. I'm guessing that the only reason they don't allow it here is because it's a private school, and they probably think themselves above it or something like that."

"Or maybe because a lot of student skips school because of Beyblade, and if no one is a Blader, then they majorly reduce the amount of kids skipping school."

"True." The door rang, and someone walked in. "There's a customer. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." She closed her phone. "Can I help you with anything?" The man smiled.

"No, it's what can I help _you_ with?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You see, your store right here is on a borderline between the two syndicates of Ouran. I'm from the Kasanoda syndicate." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I see, so you're a part of the yakuza. Back where I'm from, people like you are called the Mob, organized criminals." He laughed.

"You seem to have it wrong. We call ourselves the ninkyo dantai. Very different from what you consider a 'Mob'. We provide services."

"I've heard. You provide relief services to people after natural disasters, faster than actual relief workers, and they felt safe, but not long after, you went right back to extortion."

"You've got the wrong picture. And I'm only here to offer my services to protect your little store." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't need your services. You might be familiar with this saying. _Atchi e ike!_" He grabbed her arms.

"Unfortunately, I've never had the pleasure of hearing that said to me, but now you'll know what happens when people do say that to me." She smirked.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You're just a pathetic cashier, aren't you?" She shook her head, walking out from behind the counter while he kept his grip on her arms.

"I'm much more than I appear to be. He-ya!" She kicked up so high that she hit his elbows, bending them backwards slightly. He cried out in pain as he let go of her. She gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, giving him a bloody nose. "I was the national martial arts champion for three years running before I was defeated by Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I only lost because I underestimated him when we first started off, and let my guard down too much. I could've possibly won if I hadn't done that. But, I'm not only a martial artist. Oh no, I'm also the national wrestling champion, and I still hold that title. I'm also the national Beyblade champion, but only at the school level, unfortunately. Now you know that I can protect this place perfectly fine on my own. And remember this name, Song Hope!" He looked up at her glare, which was made of pure hazel ice.

"I will, I will!" She smiled.

"Good, now go away, and never bother this store ever again!" He nodded, running out. A man with a slight limp with brown hair and blue eyes came towards her.

"Hope, what on earth was that?" She smiled.

"Nothing Dad. Just a member of the yakuza trying to extort money from us."

"Why the hell didn't you come and get me?!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright Dad. I told him we weren't interested, and when he kept pushing, I simply persuaded him to go away and never come back." He noticed the small amount of blood on the floor.

"You kicked the crap out of him, didn't you?" She smiled.

"Indeed I did."

"Good for you! When someone's bullying your ass, you kick the crap out of him. Glad you understand the concept, unlike your sisters and your little brother, who just come crying home, or lock it up. Now clean it up. I don't want actual customers to see that." She nodded.

"Yes Dad." She got a rag and started cleaning it up.

**The Next Day**

"Hey losers! I've got presents!" Hope came into Music Room #3 with a large package. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Hope, nice to see you again." Tamaki folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I don't think so." She smiled.

"Well, you're gonna think so. I've got the greatest things in here!" Honey's eyes widened.

"Is it lots of cake?!" She shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's even better!" The Twins looked suspicious.

"Even better than playing with Haruhi." Haruhi looked pretty mad about that.

"I'm not your toy!" Hope laughed.

"No, it's even better. Here." She opened the box. "Here! I've brought you guys Beys!" The Twins and Tamaki looked horrified.

"Get rid of those! Get rid of those!" She smirked.

"They're not poisonous or anything. And I check the student handbook. It's got a lot of loopholes. It says that students can't have Beys on them during school hours. It says nothing about club hours, or anything about keeping them in your shoe locker. It's perfectly okay to have them now." The three still looked suspicious.

"Are you really sure?" Kyoya looked up from his book.

"It's true. There are no such rules against having Beys or owning them. We are simply not allowed to have them with us during actual school hours, when there are actual classes going on. It's merely implied by the staff. It's perfectly fine to have them, just not during actual school hours." Hope nodded.

"Yeah, what he said. Plus, Blading is a great way to make friends. Now, I've had Madoka make personalized Beys for each of you. I didn't tell her what to put together, I just told her what I already knew about you guys." Tamaki stilled looked suspicious.

"How do we know that you're not trying to get us in trouble?"

"I have my Blading Gear too. I'll get in just as much trouble as you guys, if not, more, because I brought it all."

"True."

"Tamaki, you really mustn't worry so much. I know the student handbook inside and out. We won't be in any trouble from doing this. Kyoya walked over to the box. "My my, when you say that they're personalized, you really meant that they were personalized. No two Beys in here are the same at all." He picked up a violet and black Bey with a silver Fusion Wheel. "I take it this one is for me?" She nodded.

"As much as I don't like you, this is al a part of my plan. That's Poison ScorpioSW145HF/S. The Performance Tips can switch it from an Attack Type to a Stamina Type." She picked up another one. "This is Hyper PiscesGB145FS. It's mainly a Balance Type, but when attacked, it turns into an aggressive Attack Type. This is for you Haninozuka." Honey looked pretty excited about that as he grabbed the pink and white Bey.

"Wow! This looks cool!" She smiled, and pulled out another one, a dark blue and gray Bey. "Inferno BullD125WD, which is a Stamina type. This is for you, Morinozuka Takashi." She handed it to Mori. Then, she pulled out two Beys, one light blue with a little orange, and the other orange with a little light blue. "These are Storm GemiosAD145ES and Flame Gemios085SF. Storm Gemios is a Stamina Type, and Flame Gemios is an Attack Type, for Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru respectively." She handed them the two Beys. They looked at them suspiciously.

"Why do I have the Stamina one?"

"And why do I have the Attack one?"

"Well, they just fit your personality profiles that I found. It was hard to find ones that didn't put you both with the same personality, but I finally found one. Surprisingly, it was on the Host Club's website. Now, for your Bey," She turned to Tamaki, "it's a Burn Aries090SD, an Attack Type." She pulled out a white and gray Bey.

"Why an Attack Type?"

"Well, I've noticed you have a pretty big ego, and a lot of people who have Attack Type Beys think that they'll win just because their Beys give strong attacks, without even thinking about how they fare against other type like Stamina Types." She pulled out a red and white Bey. "This is Earth Aquario090WD, a Balance Type Bey. This is yours, Haruhi." She handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi held it up and inspected it.

"A Balance Type?" She nodded.

"A Balance Type Bey is equal in two or three ranges of Beys. This one has equal Attack, Defense, and Stamina." She smiled.

"So, it's for well balanced people. Nice. What's your Bey, Hope?" She smiled.

"Storm Leone145WB, a Defense Type, but she has a mean bite." She pulled out the blue, gray, and white Bey, showing them her Bey. "Only ever lost to one person, and only ever tied with one person. Anyone else I've easily beaten. But, now, I've still got more stuff for you." She reached in and got a bunch of stuff. "This is the basic stuff you'll need for Beyblade. The one thing you absolutely must have is a Launcher." She held hers up. "There're two types of Launchers, a Drawstring, which I have, and a Ripcord. Ripcord Launchers give you a bit more power in the launch for an attack first off, but the Drawstring Launcher gives it a slightly longer spin, not faster, but a longer spin, and slightly more Stamina. You put the Bey right here," she put hers on the Launcher, "and then, you just LET IT RIP!" She launched her Bey, nearly hitting Kyoya, but he simply dodged it as it landed on the floor behind him. She recalled her Bey back to her hand. "Next is something you don't need for Beyblade in general, but you do need for competition. This is a Bey Pointer," she held up her aqua blue one. "All Pointers start with an automatic 1000 Bey Points. In battle, you earn points when you win, and lose them when you lose. Easy enough to understand, and I'm not explaining further, because if I have to, I will punch the lights out of whoever it is for being so dense. Next, we have a Launcher Grip." She picked up her Launcher out of the box, which was blue and green. "You put your actual Launcher in here, like so," she put her Launcher in, "and lock it in place with this small piece of plastic," she locked it in place. Honey raised his hand. "Yes Haninozuka?"

"What's the point of the Launcher Grip?"

"I was getting to that! Now, as I was about to say, this makes it easier to launch, because you don't have to have your arms so closed together, giving you a bit more room to put more power behind the Launch." She took the Launcher off of the Launcher Grip. "Now, to put these three together, you do so like this." She put them all together. "Now, here are your Launchers, pointer, and Grips. She reached into the box and handed them each one of the three items, each one matching their rose color. About half of the club was baffled about how to put them together, while the other half, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori, easily did it. Hope sighed. "You can't even put a Launcher together?" Tamaki gave her a sad puppy god face.

"You went too fast for us!" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, yeah!" She sighed.

"Okay, like this." She took Honey's and slowly put it together. "Understand?" They all nodded and up theirs together. "Good. Now, here we have belts. They're not necessary, and I've known some Bladers to go without them, but it's easier to have them. There's one spot for each thing, including your Bey itself." She pulled out her Bladers Belt, put it one, and showed everyone where to put their things. This time, they easily followed suit. "Alright. Now, here's the last thing. Here are some gloves. They're just normal fingerless gloves, but they're great for Beyblade. Plenty of people don't use them, but it kinda hurts when your Bey returns to your hand, so this reduces that pain." They each grabbed a pair. She smiled. "Now you guys know the basics about the equipment." She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "It's getting late, and I have to be at work, so I'll swing by tomorrow to teach you about the different parts of a Bey. Maybe you should get a stadium installed so that I can show you how to battle too." Kyoya started writing down some calculations.

"That would be a bit pricey and hard to conceal, but I'm sure I could manage to install a hidden one."

"Good. Well, later." She was about to walk out, but Honey grabbed her arm.

"Hope-chan. Why are doing this?" She smiled at him.

"Because, somewhere without Beyblade just isn't right, so I'm gonna fix it." He let go of her arm.

"Oh, okay. Bye bye then." He waved at her. She smiled.

"Bye bye." She walked out.

**Song Of Hope: YAY! Now, I just need some actual reviews!**


End file.
